gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Firemage7777
Troll killing champion of all things Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, DmC, Dragonball Z, and slaughterer of Pokemon cheaters. Firemage7777 is the incarnation of objectivity itself and the Moral Voice of GameFAQs, a platonic ideal descended from the glorious noumenal world down to this lowly phenomenal world to crush all plebeian trolls into the dust. Trolls and cheaters stubbornly deny objectivity and the pure wrongness of cheating, and He exists to put them in their place. Realizes that psychiatrists are running a scam on people, and isn't afraid to tell people to man the fuck up and take responsibility for their own lives for once. Proves this is correct by controlling His MPD and not letting it affect His life. The extra personalities are but avatars of the one true living God. Has a trophy rack of no less than 15692 troll accounts that fell before Him, and going up all the time. Pisses off so many trolls, they feel compelled to search out His youtube and other pages like the bunch of creepy fucking stalkers they are. Especially pitiful is Elice Carol, who feels such irrepressible, limitless compulsion as to follow His every facebook status and even replace the objective facts on this page with sad attempts at slander. Eventually He will consume her entire life and she will need to track Him down in person, all in the hopes of collecting just one glorious lock of His Holy Hair to add to her FireMage shrine. The stalking proves she's already planning to do this. Joining her in this obsessive frenzy is PainsPerception, who will one day be driven mad by thoughts of FireMage, forever howling and piping to incomprehensible tunes of objectivity and surrender himself completely to the supreme troll killing power. Now yet more pitiful trolls have emerged from the morass of moral turpitude known as the Pokemon board, editing anonymously while also stalking him to the point of obsession. An unknown yet pitiful, cowardly plebeian known with many accounts as Mago has been cut to ribbons and repeatedly axed by FireMage at least 12 times; maybe one day he'll grow the requisite nutsack to make his main known, that it too may be trod underfoot. Exposed BlackSheepWalls admitting to trolling. Permitted GF mods to suspend Him for it, and in doing so revealed the truth for all who care to look. All the fools obsessed with Him recognize that He is God, and delude themselves to think they can even argue with him. Even to attempt it requires an affirmation of His limitless power, and thus the pitiful t-cups surrender the moment they type. Calls the facts as they are, even when everyone hates hearing them. Especially when everyone hates hearing them, actually. Has one alt account, cthulhufatagn. Someone has a failure of a parody with the username WaterMage7777; it has recently emerged from domancy to make another miserable, pathetic attempt to parody, and was summarily dispatched in less than a day. Other imbeciles like ChaosMage7777 have tried, failed, and ended up on the trophy rack. So good at counter-trolling, the most famous troll in GF history was compelled to aimlessly flail against Him, even forging fake PMs, in a pathetic attempt to troll. Eventually forced to submit to His proper punishment on his knees, where all trolls belong. He remains there to this day, forever begging forgiveness, but the worm never ceases to turn on pitiful trolls, and so he will always be at FireMage's heel. World champion at Catcher Chocobo, and all the scrubs need to git gud and stop fucking it up. It's pure skill. As is the Remiem Temple race; get on His level t-cups of the world. Oh wait you can't, that's right. As long as the FF/KH/DmC/Pokemon boards are around and eternally thereafter, this God among men will descend from the heavens to smite trolls, shut down retards, and eviscerate cheaters. Category:Trolls